The Crook of the Moon
by Lalaith
Summary: MWPP 6thyear. If the Dark side wanted to recruit you, would you have the courage to refuse?


**My first attempt at a fic, so please be nice to me! MWPP 6th/7th year, with Lily (of course!) and another girl (Freya). No, she is _not _a Mary-Sue, and there is a reason that Harry, Ron and 'Mione haven't heard about her, which, should this fic _ever_ be finished, will become clearer! **

**This is NOT slash; I hadn't actually read any slash fics when this idea popped into my head. Now that I have, I have of course seen the error of my ways, and realise that Remus and Sirius are just _meant _to be together, however, I couldn't make the plot work with that pairing, so I've had to stick to my original plan!**

**Freya's name comes from a Celtic (I think!) Goddess who was connected to the Earth.**

Disclaimer: Only Freya belongs to me! The Marauders, Lily, evil Slytherins and Hogwarts all belong to JKR.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"And I'm telling you, it was Sirius!"

She stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room with her hands on her hips, and her long dark hair falling over her face, which held an expression of he utmost innocence. She glanced up at the boy standing opposite her, and dissolved into giggles again. He would have been an ordinary looking boy, were it not for the fact that he had bright green hair.

"Freya, I do not doubt for one second that Sirius would dye my hair without the slightest provocation, but he would never dye it green! He would find it far more amusing, mature as he is, to change it to pink. Green is just too Freya-ish! And besides any of that, I cant undo the locking spell to change it back, and since I have mastered both Sirius' and James' locking curse after years of practice, you are the next most likely culprit…"

"Maybe it was a double bluff?" came a voice from one of the chairs behind Remus. 

Remus whipped round, to glare at Sirius, who was watching the proceedings from one of the huge red armchairs with a grin on his face.

"Maybe I was bored of seeing you with pink hair and thought that green would make a nice change."

"Did you do this?"

"It wasn't just me!" Sirius pouted "Freya put the locking spell on!"

Freya was laughing to hard to protest at this new version of events, and in any case Remus had launched himself at the chair containing Sirius before she could try. There was a loud squawk from the chair, frightening a few of the nearby first years, and causing even Lily and James to look up from where they were otherwise occupied.

"Oh for goodness sakes Sirius!" exclaimed Lily " Just change it back!"

"Can't!" squeaked Sirius, whilst still being beaten mercilessly by Remus "I've already told him, it's Freya's locking spell!"

"Well will someone _please _do something?" Remus pleaded "I'm supposed to be in detention with McGonnagal, and something tells me she's not going to find my new sense of style as amusing as you lot!"

Freya managed to control her giggles long enough to unlock the spell and cast a new colour changing one on Remus before he ran out of the portrait hole towards the transfiguration room where McGonnagal would be waiting.

"Freya…" said Sirius in mock seriousness "That was cruel, what makes you think McGonnagal is going to like blue any more than green?"

*           *            *

Lily and Freya had officially been allowed to become members of the Marauders at the end of the forth year, when a few things had happened simultaneously. Firstly, the four boys agreed that maybe girls weren't _all _that bad, and could have uses other than having pranks played on them. Secondly, Lily and James started going out and were virtually inseparable, and Remus and Sirius had realised that if they wanted anymore input from James, they were going to have to include Lily. The third factor was a most embarrassing one, in which Lily and Freya had proved themselves to be well up to the boys standard of mischief making. After suffering one of the fore-mentioned pranks the girls had decided to get revenge and had enchanted all of the robes in the boy's dormitory to hum Nursery Rhymes after about an hour of the occupant having been wearing them. Consequently, breakfast in the great Hall became a most amusing meal for about a week, whilst the boys went through every robe they owned, and still ended up dressed in clothes that sang 'Mary had a Little Lamb" before they had finished eating.

However, once they had included them the boys found Lily and Freya to be a great asset in their mischief making schemes. Lily was very subtle, and even if she was caught, she was able to charm her was out of any trouble since no-one could believe that sweet Lily Evans had ever meant to do such a thing, a fact which Sirius grumbled about quite often (i.e. every time he received another detention). Freya had a much more tempestuous character, and consequently got on very well with Sirius.

*           *            *

Remus exacted his revenge for the hair dying incident quite spectacularly at breakfast the next morning. The six Marauders were sitting near the top of the Gryffindor table, happily munching on toast and watching the autumn wind push clouds across the enchanted ceiling above them, except for Sirius, who was shovelling scrambled egg into his mouth with his eyes still shut.

"D'you know Sirius. I don't think I've ever heard you speak before eleven in the morning." James observed helpfully.

Sirius continued to tip food into his mouth, and indicated that he had heard James by means of a grunt. This lack of communication in the earlier hours of the morning made it particularly odd when Sirius began too laugh. He managed to contain himself for a minute whilst the rest of the group looked at him quizzically, before exploding, showering Peter, who happened to be sitting opposite him, with the entire contents of his mouth.

"Oh _yuck _Sirius!" Peter yelled, jumping up and attempting to remove some of the egg with his robes.

"Charming Sirius." Commented Remus, who seemed to be the only person in the whole hall unperturbed by Sirius' exuberance. "You always did have excellent table manners."

Sirius continued to laugh uncontrollably. Freya opened her mouth to say something, but a small giggle escaped her instead.

"Oh Gods, not you too." Said Lily as Freya's giggles continued, until she was shaking with laughter with tears running down her face.

"Would one of you mind sharing the joke?" James asked mildly, returning to his toast.

"Remus. J. Lupin, I know full well that you are doing this, and I demand that you stop now!" Freya managed to gasp between fits of laughter. Sirius fell off his chair. A few of the forth years sitting nearby moved away from them.

"Me?" Asked Remus, looking up from his second bowl of cereal in shock "What possible motive could I have for wanting you and Sirius to make fools of yourselves in-front of everyone? Its not like I went to detention with BLUE HAIR or anything equally humiliating."

Freya was in no fit state to retaliate. Sirius was even worse.

"Oh, good idea Remus!" James said, catching on. "What is it? Tickling Charm?"

"No, just a particularly strong Cheering Charm. Should we be going to Divination do you think?"

Peter groaned – he was terrible at divination, but then, being Peter, he didn't really excel at anything. It wasn't that he didn't try, but it was very disheartening being best friends with five of the cleverest people in the year. It did have its good side though; he did get help with his homework.

"Mmm, I suppose so." Answered Remus. "Coming you two? Or would you rather spend all day rolling around on the floor?"

"Not such a bad idea!" Lily whispered to James, as Remus lifted the Charm from Freya and Sirius.

"Better run for it mate." James said, watching them scramble to their feet and begin to head toward Remus. He didn't need to be told again, and took off in the direction of the Divination Tower at an amazing speed.__


End file.
